


Corsa delle 24 ore: Hetalia vrs.

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble che partecipano alla Corsa delle 24 ore ( http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58899339#entry416780731 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gondola

Aveva amato quella città dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva visitata. Aveva adorato i suoi canali. Ne aveva adorato il cibo ed il vino. Aveva amato la lingua della sua gente.

E amava oltremodo il sorriso del giovane uomo che per l’ennesima volta gli faceva visitare la città a bordo di una gondola. Con maestria la muoveva anche nei canali più stretti, salutando altri gondolieri che incrociavano. 

Ludwig lo osservava. Osservava il viso sorridente di Feliciano, baciato dal sole ed accarezzato dal vento. Lo osservava e finiva per innamorarsene ancora un po’ di più, sempre di più.


	2. Palla

Antonio si era seduto sul divano accanto all’Italiano. Lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio e aveva quasi il terrore di farlo direttamente. Il calcio era un tasto dolente. Da quando poi gli aveva inflitto 4 gol alla finale di quattro anni prima era come essere all’inferno.

Stava per iniziare un nuovo campionato europeo. Pregava tutte le divinità che conosceva che non dovessero scontrarsi di nuovo. 

“Quest’anno ti faccio il culo. Vincerò io.”

Antonio aveva sospirato mentre Lovino incrociava le braccia al petto e si imbronciava. 

“Va bene, tesoro. Vincerai tu.”


End file.
